Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Showdown
Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Showdown is a 2019 videogame for Nintendo Switch, PS4, And Xbox One Fighters: * OK K.O Let's Be Heroes: '''K.O, Rad * '''Dot: '''Dot Comet * '''Wandering Wenda: '''Wu * '''Spongebob Squarepants: '''Spongebob, Plankton * '''Unikitty: '''Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Master Frown * '''Skylanders Academy: '''Spyro, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Roller Brawl * '''Trolls The Beat Goes On: '''Princess Poppy, Branch * '''Adventure Time: '''Finn, Fionna, Ice King, Jake, Princess Bubblegum * '''Hanazuki Full Of Treasures: Hanazuki, Kiazuki, Hemkas Voice Cast: * Amanda Leighton as Princess Poppy * Audrey Wasilewski as Stealth Elf * Brock Baker as Announcer * Courteney Taylor as K.O * Cree Summer as Roller Brawl * Eric Bauza as Master Frown * Erica Lindbeck as Cynder * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Ian-Jones-Quartey as Rad * Jeremy Shada as Finn * John DiMaggio as Jake * Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox * Lilly Bartlam as Dot Comet * Madeleine Martin as Fionna * Matthew Mercer as Spyro * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Nicolas Aqui as Wu * Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile * Skylar Astin as Branch * Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Ice King Quotes: K.O; * You don't live here, This is my home. * Helloooooo?, What does that even mean. * I'm sorry Dot Comet, But you are my new bad guy. * That's it, Your going down, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, Take this, Any last words?, Because if you don't have any, I'm going to punch you out. * Say hello to my little pow card friend. * You love all the cringey stuff i hate. * Well Dot Comet, My name's K.O, and i'm coming to kick some tablet butt. * Looks like you've, Ni-Hao'd our welcome. * What's wrong with your orange hoodie? * I got something for you, Asian kid. * Hi Rad, How is it going. * How do you like, This. * I going to squish you right up. * You can't eat burgers underwater, Cause it's embarassing. * Go away you eagle stranger. * I'll summon my friends. * A sponge? What's next, A childhood ruiner? Dot Comet: * Hellooooooo. * Well K.O, It's my catchphrase. * I don't like you, Because your voice is annoying. * Time to unleash my power move, Okay, Let's see, fast forward, then pause, record, and for my final trick, rewind, and play. * It's time for you to unplug. * I have all the cool stuff in my Dotopedia. * Who are you? * Wu, You look like a japanese jerk. * Oh no, A weird alien from other space. * Selfie time. * You'll so cute, But so evil. * Don't punch me weird creature, Punch this. * You're from the sea, But i'm from land. Rad: * Woah, A human girl?, Now this i don't wanna see. * Time to take you down, You get floated, And you will be, Outta here. * Well K.O, Long time no see. * You're just stupid. * 1000 dislikes on you. * Unplug this, Dot. * Okay Rad, You can do this, I know you will win this battle. * Lame. * Sorry green sheldon, But you going back to the ocean. * Hashtag garbage remote move. * No Hawkodile, Don't even think about it. * Think again, Sponge freak. Wu: * My finisher move begins in 3, 2, 1, Go, (Record scratches and beatboxes), Rise up break, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Punch you outta here. * See you later crocodile destroyer. * You going back to my Big Book Of Everything. * Time to lose my pants, or trousers if you are british. * You're ridiculous. * I'm asian, But i'm canadian. * You're fighting days are done, K.O. * Selfies?, Lame. * When i say wicky wicky, You make a rewind sound. * I got mad karate skills. * Jellyfishing shocks me these days Plankton: * It ain't over, until it's over. * Hey, Bikini Bottom called, And they hate humans. * All the krabby patty formula stealing, will be my greatest plan ever. * What's that Mr Hawk, You can't fight with your fist? * I'll end you, Say goodbye to your prayers, Moron. * You're just terrible * You're going back to the Chum Bucket, And you are going to like it. * What are you, From Taiwan or something? * Karen's going to be so proud when i win this. * Get your stupid tablet away from my face * I don't know if you are Ryu today. * Float me again, Or i'll get Karen to defeat you. * Well, Spongebob, We meet again Spongebob: * I'm not that kind of race, kid. * You won't get away with this, Plankton. * Birds and crocodile don't mix that me. * Two can play at the cringe game. * Jellyfish assemble, Okay my jellyfish friends, Show me what you got. * I'm going to end you, fighter boy. * I'm ready. * Alien, You can't control the power of my krabby patties. * Okay Spongebob, You can do this. * So many jewish, So many not helping. Hawkodile: * Enough you little sponge head. * I trust no one, And i trust some others. * Go back to your home, Pants losing Singapore school student. * Time to make a little comeback, Looks like your show's over, Take this. * Never take Dr. Fox, You tablet childhood ruiner. * You think you can be tuff like me?, Then do it. * I'm not coming to the Blorp, Mr Alien. * I'm going to end like the way i end my sandwich. * Unikitty told me that i need to fight stronger. * I don't want to be you today. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:2019 Category:Iron Galaxy Studios